


A Heart Full of Love

by TeenCaterpillar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Murder, Violence, this is a lot and it's pretty fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: Steve pulled at the collar of his shirt, the fabric stiff and starched, making the back of his neck itch.  He checked his watch, biting the inside of his cheek as his leg bounced nervously.  Long fingers fidgeted with the cuffs of the sweater tied around his neck.  To anyone who saw him, jittery and waiting on a bench in the park, he looked like a nervous yuppie.  Inside, he was thrumming with excitement.  He couldn’t stop thinking about the night, couldn’t stop fidgeting, but it helped the man see him.  Steve watched him approach, eyes darting around nervously.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69
Collections: Horrorscopes, Round 2: Murder Boy/girl-friends





	A Heart Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is gory and gross and a lot.
> 
> Hope y'all like it.
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> For Horrorscopes: Murder Boyfriends + Leo (Heart)

Steve pulled at the collar of his shirt, the fabric stiff and starched, making the back of his neck itch. He checked his watch, biting the inside of his cheek as his leg bounced nervously. Long fingers fidgeted with the cuffs of the sweater tied around his neck. To anyone who saw him, jittery and waiting on a bench in the park, he looked like a nervous yuppie. Inside, he was thrumming with excitement. He couldn’t stop thinking about the night, couldn’t stop fidgeting, but it helped the man see him. Steve watched him approach, eyes darting around nervously.

“Are you…?” The man trailed off and Steve smiled, charming and sweet.

“Looking for Daddy?” It was what the man would know him by. The name he had communicated under. The man flushed, eyes widening slightly as he inhaled sharply. Steve bit his bottom lip and fluttered his eyelashes, taking the time to run his eyes over the man. He was shorter than Steve would have liked, but he had the right mustache. The right build. The right _eyes_.

“Right,” the man said, breathless. With a coy look, his tongue poking out between his pink, pillowy lips, Steve stood. He watched the man’s eyes zero in, just like he wanted, and Steve lightly bit his bottom lip, letting his teeth pull against it, just enough. The man’s breathing picked up.

“Dinner?” An enthusiastic nod was his response.

The meal was pleasant enough, though the man sure did drone on. It at least kept Steve from having to talk. He was good at pleasantries, great at it, actually, but he got too keyed up and couldn’t always contain the thrumming _need_ inside of him. The excitement for the evening to come. He made sure to savour his food, giving small hums and moans of pleasure; the man had dished out and taken them somewhere _nice_. Steve looked up at the man through his lashes, nearly smirking at the flushed and lustful look on his face.

_Disgusting._

With a shiver, Steve sat up, lewdly licking his lips. The man tracked the movement with his eyes, visibly swallowing. Steve smiled, acting bashful.

“Wanna do dessert at home?”

“Yes,” the man breathed, turning to wave down the waiter. They ordered dessert to go and Steve let the man lead him out to his car. Talk was minimal during the drive, the air charged with tension. Steve had to shift because he was starting to get _keyed up_. Get _antsy_. It worked in his favor, the man adjusting himself in his pants. They parked at a hotel and Steve was moderately impressed. As they walked in, he pulled out his phone. He marked his location. Once in the room, the man dropped the dessert on the table, reaching to kiss Steve. He let him, kissing back only as much as he needed, pulling back with a little smirk.

“I _do_ want dessert,” he said, keeping eye contact as he took the cheesecake out of the bag. “Don’t you?” He opened the box, grabbing one of the plastic forks provided, and scooping out a bite for himself. Steve stuck out his tongue, gently curving it around the piece of cake. He saw the man’s dick twitch in his pants, watched the way he focused on his mouth, now sensually and slowly chewing, eating, enjoying the creamy dessert.

“Fuck,” the man breathed. He gripped his dick in his jeans and Steve’s eyes flashed.

“Get on the bed,” he commanded. “Daddy.” In his haste, the man almost tripped out of his pants, bracing himself against the bed. As he fumbled, Steve reached into his polo pocket. He took another scoop of cheesecake, squeezing a few drops of liquid into the crust, putting the squeeze bottle back. He turned, looking over his shoulder. The man was splayed out, down to his socks and white briefs. Steve used his free hand to whip the sweater off his shoulders, strutting over to the bed and crawling on top of the man, straddling him. “Open up,” he said, voice breathy and light. The man sat up slightly, opening his mouth. Steve fed him the cheesecake, unable to help the wide smile that spread across his face. “Good.”

“I need…” The man seemed to have trouble getting the words out. Steve just ran his finger down the man’s cheek.

“I know _exactly_ what you need.” He stroked down the man’s chest, shifting down so he could cup the man’s crotch. He moaned, arching into the touch and Steve gripped harder. The man yelped, looking down at him.

“That’s a little--”

“Shhh,” Steve cooed, watching him intently. He didn’t squeeze any harder, but he didn’t let up, watching as the man blinked at him, his head starting to droop back. The man made a choked sound, eyes widening as his body began to feel tense almost, everything freezing up. He was slack, but buzzing with anxiety. His eyes darted around, finally looking towards Steve again. “Now it’s time for the _fun_ to start.” Steve was sure that if the man could’ve screamed, he would.

They didn’t have to wait long before there was a knock at the door. Steve shot up, opening it with a soaring heart.

“Hey, baby,” Billy murmured against his lips, greeting him with a kiss. Steve hummed, cupping Billy’s neck and pulling him closer. He pulled back, licking his lips slowly, starting to get twitchy with excitement.

“I don’t wanna tease him,” Steve whined. “I wanna do it right away.” Billy let out a soft chuckle, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s.

“If that’s what you want, Bambi.” Steve pulled him away from the door, presenting the man with a smile. The man was sweating, eyes terrified. It was _thrilling_. _Beautiful_. Made Steve feel _powerful_. Billy’s breath hitched and he licked his lips, running his tongue over his teeth. Steve hugged him from behind, resting his chin on Billy’s shoulder.

“Isn’t he pretty good?” Billy turned, grabbing Steve’s face in his hands to kiss him, mustache tickling Steve’s top lip. He sighed, having to pull away to smile. “Yeah?”

“You did so _good_ , baby,” Billy said, voice hushed and tense, rumbling in his chest. He set down the gym bag he brought, looking at the man. He grinned, flicking his tongue out and baring his teeth. He saw the man’s breathing pick up. “It’s not _my_ fault you know,” he said, unzipping the bag. “ _He’s_ the one who did this.” He pulled out the ice picks, cubed and sharpened. “The one who made me into this.” Perfect. “And it’s not your fault you look like him.” He handed them to Steve, who gave a breathy giggle and climbed on top of the man, looking down at him. “But it does really work out for me.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Steve said, voice dripping sweet like honey. Tears dripped from the man’s eyes, snot running out of his nose as Steve jammed the ice picks into the space behind the man’s ear, swirling the picks around in wide circles. There was a gurgle, blood bubbling out of the man’s mouth. Steve jerked out the ice picks, reinserting them just below the man’s jaw, twisting them around. Billy was behind him, watching over his shoulder as the light went out of the man’s eyes.

Steve looked down at him, eyes wide and lifeless, staring soulessly at the ceiling. He smiled, running a hand down his still warm cheek, shivering at the feel of it. Billy pressed closer behind him, kissing his neck. Steve leaned into the touch, breath hitching when he felt Billy’s hands run down his arms. They kissed, slow and languid, kneeling above the body as it bled sluggishly onto the hotel bed.

“You ready, baby?” Billy murmured into his cheek, nuzzling slightly. Steve nodded. Billy licked his lips, his tongue barely swiping Steve’s cheek, making goosebumps rise on his arms. Or maybe it was the anticipation, the thrill, the _need_ , rising and threatening to spill out of him. Steve couldn’t look away, couldn’t stare anywhere but Billy’s blue, _blue_ eyes, full of danger and heat, even as Billy placed the cleaver in his hand, curling Steve’s fingers around the handle with his own. Their breaths quickened and Billy moved his mouth away from Steve’s kissing tenderly just behind his ear as he whispered, “Do it.”

Steve didn’t need to be told twice.

It took a monumental amount of energy to look away from Billy, his presence a magnet that Steve couldn’t help but be drawn to, and his chest heaved as his heart pounded. Blood rushed in his ears and he raised the cleaver, hacking down into the man’s chest. He pulled his arm back up, fingers clenching in the fat of the man’s stomach as he watched the blood ooze out of him. He swallowed, licking his lips, and hacked again and again and again. The cleaver swung, up and down, flinging the beautiful, lovely red liquid in tiny arcs. Steve felt it drip and flick onto his skin. Billy watched, enamored, as his beautiful boy worked.

He liked this part best, watching Steve lose himself. The way his eyes glazed over, lost in the bliss of the singing swing of the blade. His body was taut as his muscles worked to swing his arm, each blow forceful and direct, but also relaxed. Running on basic instinct. It was _beautiful_. Billy’s breath hitched and he bit his lip as Steve slowed, panting and smiling. He couldn’t help himself, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and kissing along his shoulder.

“Fuck, Stevie, _baby_ ,” he groaned. “You did so good.” Steve smiled, tilting his head so Billy could suck at his pulse.

“All for you.” Billy groaned and wrenched himself away, snaking his hand between them to press at his dick, groaning. Steve hacked again at the man’s torso, going through flesh and bone. When there was enough space, enough to see, Steve shoved at the man’s lung, digging until he found the man’s heart. He gripped it in his hand, blood pulsing through his ears. He let out a shuddery breath, squeezing his knife in through the remaining space and cutting around the heart. Finally, it gave way and Steve tore it out, letting out a peal of laughter when he brandished it. He shifted, switching so he could face Billy, still stradling the man’s corpse. “Happy Birthday, babe,” Steve panted, biting his tongue lightly between his teeth. “Daddy’s love, all for you.” Billy took the heart, squeezing it lightly. Blood dripped down, some creeping through the cracks between his clenched fingers.

“You shouldn’t have,” Billy replied, still gazing at the heart, red and bright. Steve’s blood coated hands grabbed his face, turning it towards him. They were sticky and warm, the smell strong, and Billy groaned. Steve kissed him, tongue first, every nerve in his brain on fire, each molecule in his body vibrating. Billy kissed back, nipping at Steve’s lips till they were red and swollen. Steve pulled back, his shiny, puffy lips stretching into a grin.

“You always look so _beautiful_ in red.”


End file.
